1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spare parts for sewing machines and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for managing sewing machine spare parts in order to facilitate maintaining and servicing the sewing machines.
2. Description of Related Art
In the sewing industry, it is common for technicians to support and maintain sewing machines. The technicians often use a variety of spare parts to service the sewing machine and to keep it in proper working order.
A problem with maintaining and supporting sewing machines of the past was that there was no easy way to keep track of all the spare parts necessary to maintain one or more sewing machines. In addition, because some parts on the sewing machine wore out more frequently than others, it was often difficult to determine what quantity of spare parts to keep on hand. Finally, it was also either difficult or cumbersome to identify the spare parts in a manner that would permit them to be easily identified and subsequently replenished.
Accordingly, what is needed is an easy and effective spare parts management system that enables a technician to easily identify and subsequently order spare parts so that a predetermined quantity of spare parts are maintained at all times, thereby enabling the technician to effectively and timely maintain and service the sewing machines.